


Last light

by fromsomewhere



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert for Hannibal SS3 EP6-7</p><p>POV ของวิล คืนนั้น....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last light

**Author's Note:**

> จบพร้อมความปวดใจของคนเขียนเลยทีเดียว
> 
> ครั้งแรกตั้งใจจะเขียนต่อไปจนถึงฉากสุดท้ายของ ep7 แต่คิดอีกที เขียนแค่ช่องว่างที่มันหายไปจะดีกว่า

เช่นเดียวกับที่ผมเคยบอกเขาที่อุฟฟิซี หน้าภาพเขียนของบอลติเชลลีที่เขาโปรดปราน ชีวิตของผมมีจุดแบ่งที่เขา -ก่อนหน้าจะพบเขา และหลังจากนั้น- ไม่ว่าเรื่องราวจะดำเนินต่อไปอย่างไรก็ตาม

 

ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าชีวิตที่เอื่อยไหลไปตามสายน้ำของผมชัดเจนขึ้นเมื่อมีเขา ก่อนหน้านั้นผมเป็นคนโดดเดี่ยวที่ วนเวียนอยู่ในห้วงสมองของอาชญากรที่เอฟบีไอต้องการตัวและการสอนหนังสือที่ทำให้ผมไม่ฟุ้งซ่าน ทำให้ผมดูเป็นคนปกติที่จะยืนอยู่ในสังคมได้ แต่หลังจากพบเขาผมก็ไม่แน่ใจอีกต่อไปว่าผมกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ หลายครั้งที่ผมคิดถึงเรื่องผิดถูกอย่างจริงจัง หลายหนที่ผมไม่รู้ว่าอะไรเป็นเรื่องจริงจนการที่จะเข้าไปนั่งในสมองของใครสักคนกลายเป็นเรื่องน่าหวาดหวั่น บางครั้งผมไม่อยากที่จะเข้าใจความคิดของฆาตกรเหล่านั้นเพราะผมเหนื่อยล้าเกินไป และอีกหลายครั้งจนนับไม่ถ้วนที่ผมแค่อยากจะนั่งนิ่งๆอยู่ในบ้านและใช้เวลาอยู่กับหมาหลงของผมโดยไม่ต้องกลับไปคิดเรื่องเขาอีกเลย

 

ผู้ชายคนนี้สร้างบาดแผลใหัทุกคนที่อยู่รอบข้าง

 

ภายใต้ท่าทีสุภาพเป็นมิตรและน่าคบหา เขาเป็นบุคคลอันตรายที่สุดเท่าที่ผมเคยพบเพราะเขาไม่มีเปลือกฉาบเคลือบเพื่อซ่อนอะไร เขาเป็นเช่นนี้มาตลอด เพียงแต่ไม่มีใครมองเห็น

 

ระหว่างทางจากฟาร์มมัสแกรทมาที่บ้าน ผมอยู่ในห้วงความฝันสลับกับความจริงที่พร่าเลือนจากฤทธิ์ยานานาชนิด เรื่องจริงและเรื่องที่ผมคิดเอาเองปนเปกันจนยากจะแยกแยะคล้ายกับตอนที่ผมป่วยเมื่อปีก่อน บางครั้งที่ผมสามารถลืมตาขึ้นมาจากห้วงเหวดำมืดของความไม่รู้สติ ผมเห็นหิมะขาวสว่างตัดกับใบสนสีเขียวเข้มมีฉากหลังเป็นท้องฟ้าสีเทาตะกั่ววิ่งผ่านไป ผมปวดแผลบนไหล่ขวา รู้สึกหัวหนักอึ้งจนยากที่จะตั้งมันให้ตรงอยู่บนบ่า ยิ่งเมื่อรวมกับจังหวะที่หัวใจเต้นจนสะเทือนไปจนถึงสมองแล้วทำให้ผมคลื่นไส้ อวัยวะต่างๆในร่างกายของผมดูจะยินดีปรีดาส่งสัญญาณบอกเจ้าของว่ามันยังสามารถทำงานได้ดีเสียเหลือเกิน ดีจนเกินหน้าสติสัมปชัญญะไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

เสียงของเขาช่างคุ้นเคย นุ่มนวลเป็นธรรมชาติราวกับพูดคำนี้มาเป็นพันๆครั้ง  
  
“เราถึงบ้านแล้ว วิล”

 

ผมเหนื่อย ไม่อยากที่จะเคลื่อนไหวร่างกายใดๆทั้งสิ้น แต่เขาก็กึ่งลากกึ่งประคองเอาผมออกมาจากรถและเข้ามาในบ้านจนได้ จมูกของผมได้กลิ่นของบ้านที่คุ้นเคยแต่มันมีบางอย่างแปลกไปกว่าที่ผมจำได้

 

ใช่ บ้านของผมว่างเปล่า ไม่มีหมาหลงอีกต่อไป ที่หลงทางจนไม่สามารถกลับบ้านได้คือผมเอง

 

*************************

ผมคงหลับไปนานพอสมควร ปากของผมแห้งผากและมีเสียงหึ่งๆน่ารำคาญในหู ผมพลิกตัวและพยายามจะลุกขึ้นนั่งและหาน้ำมาดื่ม แต่เมื่อพยายามจะลุกขึ้นก็มีมือข้างหนึ่งประคองหลังพร้อมทั้งสอดหมอนเข้ามาให้พิง ผมถอนหายใจและเบือนหน้าไปอีกทาง รู้ว่าเขายังอยู่ทั้งๆที่ผมเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าอยากให้เขาอยู่หรือไม่

 

ข้างนอกมืดแล้ว มีเพียงแสงจางๆจากที่ไหนสักแห่งทำให้พอแยกแยะอะไรในห้องได้ เงาตะคุ่มของเขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงข้างผม ปลายนิ้วของเขาเย็นรื่นเมื่อไล้ลงบนผิวหน้าบริเวณหน้าผากก่อนจะคลำไปรอบๆผ้าปิดแผลเบาๆ ผมไม่รู้สึกถึงความเหนียวหนึบของเลือดบนใบหน้าและร่างกายอีกต่อไป นั่นแสดงว่าเขาจัดการกับแผลบนร่างกายของผมเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

ใช่สิ เขาเป็นหมอ ทำแผลไม่ใช่เรื่องยาก

 

แก้วน้ำถูกยื่นมาตรงหน้าพร้อมกับเม็ดยาที่ถูกใส่ลงในมือ ผมโยนมันใส่ปากและดื่มน้ำตามโดยอัตโนมัติ รสขมปร่าของยายังอยู่ในคอตอนที่ผมเอนตัวลงนอนตะแคงอีกด้านหนึ่ง หันหลังให้เขา ไม่อยากเห็นว่าเขาจะทำอะไรต่อไป

 

ที่ฟลอเรนซ์เราพยายามที่จะกล่าวลากันและกัน มันคงทำให้เลือดของเขาส่งเสียงร่ำร้องด้วยความปรีดากับความท้าทายใหม่ นั่นคือการลาจากผมชั่วนิรันดร์ และสำหรับเขา การกินผม-ผมหมายความตามตัวอักษรทุกตัวเลยทีเดียว-เป็นทางออกที่เรียบง่ายสำหรับการจากลา ผมจะกลายเป็นมงกุฏของการเชิดชูที่เขาไม่เคยทำเช่นนี้กับใคร ผมจะมีที่อยู่ในห้วงความคิดของเขาตลอดกาล เดินเคียงข้างกันในเส้นทางที่เขาเลือก ท้าทายเขาบ้าง แต่เราจะอยู่ด้วยกันในที่พิเศษซึ่งเขาเก็บผมไว้

 

ผมเสียอีกที่ยังไม่รู้ว่าการลาจากเขานั้นจะเป็นไปได้อย่างไรในเมื่อทุกสิ่งที่เขาทำ ทุกสิ่งที่ผมเห็นล้วนมีแต่เงาของเขา

 

น้ำหนักของเขาที่อยู่บนเตียงหายไปพร้อมกับเสียงเคลื่อนไหวและเสียงแสกสากของเนื้อผ้าเสียดสีกันมาแทนที่ตามติดด้วยเสียงน้ำไหล มันทำให้ผมคิดถึงแม่น้ำที่ผมชอบไปตกปลา เสียงของสายน้ำไหลผ่านหินก้อนเล็กๆและโอบล้อมร่างของผมให้ความรู้สึกสงบและผ่อนคลาย

 

การตกปลาเป็นวิธีสงบจิตใจสำหรับผม ตั้งแต่ออกจากโรงพยาบาลในครั้งนั้นผมยังไม่เคยได้กลับไปตกปลาเลยสักครั้ง ผมตั้งใจว่าเมื่อจบเรื่องพวกนี้ลงนั่นจะเป็นสิ่งแรกที่ผมทำ อย่างน้อยมันอาจดึงเอาเศษเสี้ยวของความชัดเจนขึ้นมาจากความพร่ามัวของชีวิตผมในขณะนี้ได้

 

ตั้งแต่วินาทีที่เขาเสือกมีดเข้ามาในท้องของผมทุกอย่างงก็พร่าเลือนยากจะแยกแยะ ส่วนหนึ่งของผมเสียใจเสมอที่ไม่ไปกับเขาในวันนั้น แต่ความรู้สึกผิดถูกและศีลธรรมบอกผมว่ามันไม่ถูกต้อง การที่ผมพยายามเหลือเกินที่จะตามหาเขาไม่ใช่การทำในสิ่งที่ควรจะทำ หรือเพราะผมมีความรับผิดชอบต่อสังคมอะไรเลย ผมไม่ได้ต้องการหยุดอาชญากรรมใดๆที่เขาวางแผนจะก่อมันขึ้น ผมทำเพื่อตัวเอง เพื่อที่จะได้หลุดพ้นจากพันธนาการที่เขาสร้างไว้ ไม่ว่าเขาจะอยู่ที่ไหนจะปรากฏตัวหรือไม่ พันธนาการนั้นก็ผูกให้ผมอยู่ติดกับเขาทั้งจิตใจและวิญญาณโดยไม่อาจหลุดพ้นไม่ว่าผมจะพยายามดิ้นรนเพียงใดก็ตาม ผมเชื่อว่าการพบเขาจะทำให้สามารถปลดพันธนาการนี้ได้

 

ผมคิดผิด วินาทีที่ผมเดินเข้าไปในห้องแสดงภาพ ผมเห็นแผ่นหลังที่คุ้นตา เขาหันกลับมาหาและยิ้มให้ ผมรู้ทันทีว่าผมคิดผิดไป รอยยิ้มของเขาพาผมกลับบ้าน เป็นวินาทีที่ผมรู้สึกสงบที่สุดในช่วงหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมา การมีเขาในชีวิตเป็นการเติมเต็มที่สมบูรณ์แบบ ผมรู้สึกถึงชีวิตที่เต้นระริกอยู่ในกาย

 

เสียงน้ำไหลหยุดไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไรไม่รู้ เงาตะคุ่มของเขายืนอยู่ข้างเตียงด้านที่ผมตะแคงตัวอยู่ ผมพลิกตัวนอนหงายในขณะที่เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ ดวงไฟเล็กๆในมือสว่างขึ้น ผมหรี่ตาเพื่อหลบแสงจ้านั้น ใบหน้าของเขาก้มลงมาสำรวจแผลถูกยิงบนไหล่ขวา มันไม่ปวดมากอีกต่อไป อาจเพราะยาและสารพัดสิ่งที่ถาโถมอยู่ในกระแสเลือดของผมในช่วงสองสามวันนี้ก็เป็นได้ เขาแกะผ้าที่ปิดแผลออกแล้วปิดมันกลับคืนไปหลังจากพิจารณามันอยู่ชั่วครู่ นั่นเป็นสัญญาณที่ดี ถ้าแผลของผมติดเชื้อหรือเกิดอะไรขึ้นเขาคงลงมือทำอะไรสักอย่างแล้ว

 

เขาทอดร่างลงนอนตะแคงข้างกาย แขนข้างหนึ่งทอดยาวพาดแผ่นอกของผม ใบหน้าในเงามืดของเขาตะแคงน้อยๆ ผมรู้สึกถึงความเย็นของผิวกายที่แนบชิดต่างจากลมหายใจอุ่นๆที่ปะทะผิวหน้า ตลกมากที่ผมรู้สึกปลอดภัยและวางใจในอ้อมแขนของคนที่อยากฆ่าผมมาแล้วหลายครั้ง เรื่องตลกร้ายเหล่านี้ดูจะเป็นส่วนที่ขาดไม่ได้ในความสัมพันธ์ของเราสินะ

 

ทุกอย่างมันไม่สามารถบอกขอบเขตได้จริงๆเมื่อเราอยู่ด้วยกัน เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมสบตาเขาตรงๆถึงแม้มันจะอยู่ในความมืด เขารู้ เขามองผมอยู่ก่อนแล้วและถึงแม้ผมจะไม่เห็นอะไรชัดเจนนักในแสงสลัวยามค่ำคืนแต่ผมก็แน่ใจว่าสายตาของเขาเป็นเช่นเดียวกับวันที่เขามองผมในห้องแสดงภาพ แต่ผมคงไม่อาจยิ้มให้เขาเช่นเดียวกับวันนั้นได้อีก

 

เขาก้มลงมาหา แตะริมฝีปากเบาๆอย่างระมัดระวังที่หน้าผากถัดไปจากแผลที่เขาเป็นผู้ก่อ ความอบอุ่นจากเขาท่วมท้นปนไปด้วยกลิ่นไอของอันตรายที่หอมหวาน ผมยกมือขึ้นวางทับลงบนแขนของเขา และเจ้าของแขนนั้นเลื่อนมือมากุมมือของผมเอาไว้ นิ้วของเราสอดประสานกัน แรงบีบเบาๆจากอุ้งมือของเขาหนักแน่นราวกับจะปลอบประโลมให้ผมมั่นใจว่าด้วยมือของเขานี่แหละที่จะดูแลทุกอย่างให้เรียบร้อย ซึ่งในแบบฉบับของเขาแล้วมันอาจจะแปลว่าเขาจะเชือดผมอย่างปราณีตหรืออาจแทงผมแล้วปล่อยให้ผมจมกองเลือดตายไปก็ได้

 

เหมือนวันที่เขากอดผมแนบแน่นเต็มอ้อมแขนและบรรจงส่งปลายมีดเข้ามาในร่าง เหมือนวันที่เขาโอบกอดผมก่อนที่จะจัดการผ่ากระสุนออกจากไหล่

 

เสียงกระซิบเบาๆของเขาอยู่ข้างหู

 

“นอนเสียเถอะวิล พรุ่งนี้…. ”

 

ผมหันไปจูบเขา เมื่อริมฝีปากของเราสัมผัสกันทุกอย่างก็ละลายหายไปจนหมดเหลือเพียงแค่เรา แค่เราสองคนในปราสาทแห่งความทรงจำ จะเป็นของผมหรือของเขาในเวลานี้เราไม่อาจบอกความแตกต่างได้ และรสชาติของเขาก็เหมือนเขานั่นแหละ รุ่มร้อนภายใต้ความเยือกเย็น มั่นคงอยู่บนฐานที่แตกสลาย และมันก็นำพาผมไปสู่ความสับสนที่ไร้สุ้มเสียง

 

ผมขดตัวอยู่ในวงแขนของคนที่ทำร้ายผมสาหัส โลกมืดมัวรอบข้างสลายตัวไปอย่างช้าๆ และท่ามกลางการล่มสลายของทุกสิ่ง ผมก็ค่อยๆเห็นว่าสิ่งที่ผมต้องทำคืออะไร

 

***************

The End.


End file.
